pvzplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Linxin Suction Cups
Suction cups, also known as suckers, are attached to the tops of almost every Linxin plush, PvZ or not. Both ends of a string are attached to the tops of the plushes, with a translucent suction cup going through the middle. These are on plushes so they can stick to windows and other surfaces. Over time, the suction cups may wear out and no longer stick to surfaces. There have been several different types of suction cups used on Linxin plushes over the years. Normal Suction Cup & String This is the very basic suction cup. It goes on almost every Linxin plush any time from 2011 to today. It has a white string attached to the top of the plush at both ends, going through a normal translucent suction cup. No Suction Cup ]] Certain plushes, specifically redesigns from specific sellers/manufacturers such as OliaDesign, come with a thick white lanyard in the same way as the normal suction cup and string, however there is no suction cup present. This is possibly an error where manufacturers simply forget to add the suction cups, they run out of suction cups, or they just make them without the suction cups. No Suction Cup or String , Gargantuar, and redesign Cherry Bomb all without suction cups]] Certain plushes come without any string or suction cup. Those plushes are: plushes in the Roof Survival Set, Gargantuar, certain redesign Cherry Bombs, Pillows, and certain plushes in larger sizes (more than 20cm). Most of these plushes do not have a suction cup or string, are too heavy to be held up by one, and would fall down instantly. However, certain large sized plushes do have suction cups. Extra Piece Suction Cup ]] This suction cup is used on rare plushes, specifically zombies. The plushes that are currently known to have used this suction cup are Conehead Zombie, Disco Zombie, Zombotany, Young Zombie, etc. It's the same as the normal suction cup, except the sucker has an extra piece of rubber attached to it. This extra piece of rubber is meant to be used so the suction cup can be more easily be detached from whatever surface it's on. Colored Strings Certain plushes have strings with different colors on them. Most plushes with colored strings are either in PvZ Set or PvZ2 Set 1, but some PvZ2 Set 2 plushes have colored strings, such as Citron. Most of the time, the color of the strings correlates with the color of the plush, or whatever color is present the most where the string is attached. The suction cups on the lanyards are the same as the normal suction cup. Keychain & String |left]] This is what was used on the Linxin keychains that came out in 2011. It is a small piece of string with a keychain around it. Some very rare Linxin keychains have a suction cup attached to the keychain. Like the normal suction cup & string, the string can be colored. Normal Backpack Clip & String ]] This one is very similar to the keychain & string. The only main difference is instead of a keychain, there is a basic backpack clip. The string is a small piece attached to the top of the plush. Colored Backpack Clips Certain backpack clips have their backpack clip colored. The color usually corresponds with the color of the plush. The strings stay white. Category:Linxin